


Fix By Mail

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Au Hannibal season finale, Because trauma, Fix-It, Hannibal season2, M/M, Not everyone is happy but, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU del final de la T2, en el que el plan de Will (his desing) es conseguir que Hannibal escape pero no irse con él...lo siento si es demasiado Ooc.<br/>Lo sé soy malísima con los resúmenes, dejémoslo en que el final de la segunda temporada de Hannibal me ha dejado muy mal (EN JODIDO SHOCK, VAMOS) y necesitaba escribir un fix-it fic para mi mundo de ponis y unicornios peligrosos (es decir, siempre me han parecido unos bichos que tienen su señor peligro con el cuerno y todo...vale, ya lo dejo).<br/>Nota: Nada reconocible me pertenece, es de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller y la NBC.<br/>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/05/fixed-by-mail-hannibal.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix By Mail

Will enterró la cara en las manos, incapaz de pensar con claridad, intentando dilucidar de lado de quién estaba.  
Suspiró.  
Por supuesto que quería ver sufrir a Hannibal, atraparlo…había matado a Abigail y aquello era algo que jamás podría perdonarle…pero cada vez que pensaba en que el caníbal desapareciera de su vida de verdad, de que nunca volviera a aparecer…un escalofrío nada agradable le recorría la espalda y sentía un vacío horrible en su pecho.  
Suspiró de nuevo.  
¿Cómo se podía odiar y amar tanto a alguien a la vez?

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó y agarró su móvil; había tomado una decisión. No podía marcharse con el psiquiatra, pues acabaría siendo autodestructivo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le atraparan. A pesar de todo, no podía.  
Marcó el número del Doctor Lecter.  
-¿Will qué pasa?  
-Yo…Jack ya lo sabe…apenas he podido evitar que me detuviera…pero va a ir a por ti, está en camino en camino…va a ir con muchos refuerzos, te será imposible acabar con él, te lo juro. Lo sabe todo, conoce todo nuestro plan.  
-¿Cómo ha sucedido?-Tragó saliva, pensando en que si pronunciaba las palabras que en aquel momento fluían por su mente ya no había vuelta atrás, no podría rectificar.  
-Puso un micro en mi móvil sin que me diera cuenta. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Vete, cogeré el vuelo que salga justo después que el tuyo a algún país que haga frontera, te lo prometo.-Silencio, el otro hombre parecía estar asimilando la información, decidiendo si creerle o no.  
Contuvo la respiración.  
-Supongo que esto ahora es una línea segura.  
-Supones bien.  
-Cogeré un vuelto a Francia, a París y saldré de aquí a las doce de la noche.  
-Está bien, cogeré el siguiente que haya a Bélgica. Una vez allí ya conseguiremos ponernos en contacto. ¿Hasta entonces?  
-Hasta entonces.  
-Y…lo siento, Hannibal, de veras que lo siento.  
-No hace falta que lo sientas Will, no hay nada que pudieras hacer. Voy a coger unas cosas y saldré, hasta pronto. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti.  
-Me muero por verla, hasta pronto.-Colgó sintiendo un increíble desasosiego interior. 

Hannibal corrió al piso superior y entró en una habitación que siempre permanecía cerrada cuando había alguien más en la casa. La chica que allí esperaba pacientemente sentada dio un respingo al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.  
-Abigail, nos tenemos que ir.  
-Pero… ¿y Will?  
-Nos reuniremos con él en Europa. Vamos, hay poco tiempo.-La chica no pudo ocultar su decepción, los últimos meses habían sido un verdadero inferno para ella, viviendo atrapada en la oscuridad, resignada después de darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada intentar huir. Lo único que le había dado fuerzas había sido la idea de reencontrarse con Will. Porque Will se preocupaba por ella, porque –a su modo- la había tratado como a una hija y porque recordaba los breves momentos en los que daba la sensación de que los tres –Will, Hannibal y ella misma- eran algo similar a una familia. Había creído, de un modo estúpido e infantiloide, que aquel día, en cuanto abandonaran el país, podría ser feliz.  
¿Por qué, después de tanto sufrimiento, había sido tan ilusa?  
-Ya voy.-Se apresuró a recoger las escasas pertenencias que tenía.

Apenas tres minutos después ambos estaban en el recibidor.  
-¿Lista?-La chica se tapó la cicatriz donde antes había estado su oreja, que el antiguo cirujano le había extirpado sin aparente razón lógica, y asintió.  
-Lista.

Will llegó bastante antes que Jack y poco después de que la pareja se hubiera marchado, vació su mente y se puso manos a la obra.  
De manera metódica, casi como un autómata, fue dejando pruebas de una pelea entre él mismo y el rubio por toda la casa de modo que su historia fuera totalmente creíble, sin dejar ni un cabo suelto. Llegó incluso hasta auto infligirse heridas realmente profundas en algunos puntos que –si Jack tardaba demasiado- podían llegar a resultar mortales.  
No se olvidó de nada, ni de destruir el móvil para que nadie pueda ver sus conversaciones -sobre todo la última que había mantenido-, ni de coger un cadáver de un hombre que el dueño de la casa había cazado había poco y quemarlo de tal forma que pareciera que no había tenido más remido que prenderlo en llamas, de modo que era irreconocible, no tenía ni dentadura propia para poderlo reconocer. Tendrían que confiar en su palabra y… ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo si había hasta ADN del supuesto difunto dentro de las uñas del hombre?  
Además, era Will Graham, la persona con menos papeletas para dejar huir al psicópata del universo entero, ¿cierto?  
Se dejó caer en el suelo, la pérdida de sangre empezaba a ser considerable y estaba tan agotado como si de veras hubiera mantenido una pelea a muerte.  
Perdió la consciencia justo en el instante en el que Jack atravesaba la puerta principal.

Hannibal no cayó en la cuenta de que Will le había mentido hasta después de que el avión levantara vuelo.  
Fue un comentario de un pasajero cercano el que le hizo darse cuenta del hecho.  
-Que suerte que apenas había coches viniendo, así hemos podido entrar sin ningún problema.-El hombre, un tipo de mediana edad y absolutamente nada remarcable, hablaba tranquilamente con su mujer, que parecía algo agobiada por el hecho de estar en un avión.  
Eso era, no habían visto coches, ni uno solo pero…si Jack iba a llevar tantos policías hasta su casa… ¿cómo es que no se los habían encontrado? A no ser qué…  
Lo siento, Hannibal, de veras que lo siento; las palabras de su última conversación le taladraron el cerebro y estuvo a punto de apuñalar a alguien. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?  
Will no iba a aparecer. Les había traicionado a ambos, tanto al FBI como a él mismo.  
¿Lo peor? Que le gustaba como lo había conseguido.  
-¿Estás bien?-Abigail le miraba con extrañeza.  
-Solo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Solo, estoy solo. Will no aparecerá.-Ella enmudeció, esperando lo peor en cuanto aterrizaran en suelo europeo.

-¿Will? ¿Estás despierto?-La voz de Alana le devolvió al mundo real.  
-¿Dónde…?  
-En el hospital, Hannibal te dejó muy mal. Has estado en coma una semana entera. ¡Menos mal que conseguiste matarle!-Durante un instante, se sintió confuso. ¿A quién se suponía que había matado? Entonces lo recordó todo y se obligó a parecer agotado ante un recuerdo traumático.  
-Menos mal, sí. Va a ver un juicio contra mí y Jack, supongo, ahora que he despertado.  
-Al final no. Es más, se está pensando en condecoraros por acabar con uno de los psicópatas más peligrosos de nuestro siglo. Aunque hay algo que igual deberías saber…  
-¿El qué?  
-Se busca a Abigail Hobbs.-A punto estuvo de volver a caer inconsciente.  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
-El equipo forense encontró claras evidencias en un cuarto de piso superior de que una persona había estado viviendo allí…las pruebas de ADN lo dejan claro, es Abigail. Por lo visto, Hannibal no la había matado. Al menos, no del todo. A saber cómo estará esa pobre chica, si es que sigue viva…Pensaba que te alegrarías.-El rostro del hombre había perdido todo el color.  
Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti.  
Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, la sorpresa iba a ser Abigail…la había mantenido viva…viva para él…y ahora jamás podría rencontrarse con ellos e, igual, ahora Hannibal SÍ que la mataba, de forma definitiva y horrible.  
“Estúpido, Will, eres estúpido”, se recriminó por dentro, aunque por fuera mostró una actitud muy diferente.  
-Por supuesto que me alegro…es solo que…es mucho que asimilar.  
-Y tanto.-Jack estaba en la puerta de su habitación.-Estoy con mi mujer y he pensado que podía hacerte una visita… ¿Qué tal Will?  
-Algo en shock, la verdad…-Continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que Alana dijo que debía de marcharse y se despidió de ellos.  
Una vez solos, Jack suspiró.  
-Menuda historia… ¿hay algo que lamentes de todo esto?  
-La verdad es que sí, no haber llegado a besar nunca a Hannibal.-La frase fue dicha con toda la intención de ser una broma, y así se lo tomó Jack, riéndose a carcajada limpia.  
Sin embargo, una parte de él parecía querer decirle que, igual, sí que lamentaba aquello.  
-Bueno, vuelvo con mi mujer, nos vemos Will.  
-Nos vemos Jack. 

Pocos meses después, Will recuperó un estilo de vida que consideraba perdido. Asesoraba en casos de asesinato al FBI y continuaba dando clases, aunque esta vez ya no invertía parte de su tiempo en ir al psiquiatra.  
En lugar de ello, tenía un nuevo hábito con el que llenar esas tardes o –al menos- algunas de ellas.  
Porque Hannibal sí que había logrado su objetivo y había despertado en él una parte de él que le atemorizaba y que, como supo desde el mismísimo instante en que mató a Randall Tier, no podría acallar.  
Así que, de vez en cuando, en las noticias internacionales aparecían noticias de peligrosos y retorcidos asesinos en serie que aparecían muertos en los lugares que más parecían apreciar desfigurados de un modo brutal que parecía en cierto modo un homenaje a su modus operandi.  
En esos días en que hasta en Europa se ocupaban de aquellos asesinatos estadounidenses, Hannibal Lecter sonreía con orgullo al recordar a Will Graham.  
Y otras tantas llegaban a América noticias de un asesino en serie que mataba a sus víctimas y les extraía diversas partes del cuerpo que nunca eran encontradas y, muy a su pesar, Will Graham sonreía al reconocer el plan de Hannibal Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya he dicho, este fic ha nacido del gran trauma ocasionado por el final de la T2 de Hannibal que creo ha sido bastante extendido y necesitaba...sep, necesitaba, escribir una versión alternativa para finalizarla. 
> 
> Sé que no es precisamente una idea original, pero espero que os guste y me lo hagáis saber,  
> Marla


End file.
